1 New Message
by Sulfuric Requiem
Summary: What happens when the most social thing on earth, comes in contact with the most unsocial being in Konoha? MySpace meets the life of Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy! Yaoi relationships imminent! If you don't agree with Yaoi, please do not read or flame.


1 New Message

As written by Brian Fenderson I

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, OR MySpace! If you don't like yaoi, don't read!

MySpace. Everyone was talking about it, nonstop. Friend Requests, Messages and Blogs. It was such a popular craze that was widespread, like some type of disease... and it was making Neji sick... he couldn't even concentrate on his missions without Lee and Temari giggling about who sent who a Glitter Comment of puppies and fat people.

Sitting at the pavilion, Neji twitched violently, his lilac eyes barely open, as Lee and Tenten cackled around him. Nothing they said made any sense to him, as he clenched his teeth tightly. Lee, being as obnoxious as ever, spoke so loudly, Neji could barely think,

"Tenten! I sent Gaara-kun a FRIEND REQUEST! And guess what?!" Lee pushed out ecstatically. Tenten, her eyes much brighter than usual, gasped at his proclamation.

"What?!" she yelled, nearly leaping from her seat in excitement. Neji's eyes narrowed at Lee. He was just waiting, _dreading_ the fact that Lee was getting ready to yell.

_Please don't scream. Don't do it, Lee. I really don't..._

"HE ACCEPTED IT!" he screamed, as he high-fived Tenten. Neji nearly jumped up and demolished Lee's face, but was stopped by a sudden question on his behalf.

"Neji-kun.. Do you have a MySpace? I searched your name, and I couldn't find you.." Lee smiled. Neji's narrowing eyes shot death into Lee's heart, as they fumed rage and disruption. Swallowing hard, Lee asked another question.

"Neji-kun, do you have a My..." Lee continued on, before being interrupted by Neji.

"NO, Lee, I DO NOT have a MySpace!" Neji hissed violently, his hair swaying in the sudden breeze. Tenten, who sat behind Neji, signaled for Lee to stop asking him such questions, because he was only pissing Neji off; but Lee didn't get the point. Lee's eyes were sad looking, but optimistic.

"You should really get one, Neji! You'd love it SO much! MySpace is my life! Next to being the greatest Taijutsu user ever!" Lee babbled.

Neji's blood pressure began to rise, as he violently shook, barely containing his anger towards Lee. He felt his hands raising into Jyuken position, getting ready to seriously hurt Lee. Tenten, aware of this spiraling conversation, coughed hard, to divert Neji's attention.

"...so Neji... your hair looks really nice today!" she cooed, twisting her fingers tightly. Neji noticed her desperate attempt to change the conversation. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded in staring down Lee. Lee, now nervous, asked yet another question.

"Neji... why _don't_ you have a MySpace?" he cried out, his eyes shut, bracing for Neji to attack him. When nothing came, he slowly looked in Neji's direction.

Neji had never actually thought about why he didn't have a MySpace. He had a computer, that sat silently, collecting dust. Now that everyone was using the internet for gossip and rumors, nothing was ever said in public. It wouldn't hurt to actually make a page, but with his busy life, would he even have the time?

_Maybe I should make one... I don't wanna be left out of the loop... _

Not to seem like he'd make one, Neji's face instantly shifted from thought to frustration, just to throw off Lee.

"Because it's STUPID, Lee! Just like you and your damn haircut!" Neji yelled. Lee shifted back, his eyes now hopeless, as Tenten held her hands tightly on her lap. Running his hands through his hair, he proceeded to leave the pavilion, as he stormed out of the area.

The walk home was very frustrating. The only thing he could think about was Myspace. MySpace this and MySpace that.

_God I hate Lee... always optimistic, so hopeful... MySpace is for losers..._

Neji had already come to the realization that he had NO reason to NOT have a MySpace. He wanted to see what everyone was doing on MySpace, join groups, see people...

_No. I will NOT make a fool of myself. I already said I wouldn't. I won't._

Neji had completely walked past his home. Instead of going into his apartment, Neji decided to walk to his voice of reason- Hinata's home. Knocking on the door quite loudly, is was a good 5 minutes before she answered.

Hinata smiled brightly at this surprising visit from her cousin. She wore a long tee-shirt down to her knees, as she gestured towards her cousin.

"Neji-Sama! Please, please come in!" she said bashfully. Neji shook his head as he entered inside. Hintana always seemed so surprised when Neji knocked on her door; even though he visited with his problems constantly.

Sitting down at her computer, she swivelled in the chair, turning towards Neji, who was sitting on the small loveseat. Smiling, she turned her head to the left, noticing the strife on Neji's face.

"Neji, is something... bothering you?" she asked, looking at her flustered cousin. Neji, who usually remains silent and says nothing, spoke.

"MySpace. You heard of it?" he asked Hinata. Her reaction was not what he expected. Hinata instantly beamed, her face red.

"MYSPACE! Oh! I'm on it now! I've been messaging people ever since I got home! I even got this new MySpace IM, so we can instant message, AND message! Are you getting one?!" she blurted out. Neji was honestly nervous, he'd never seen Hinata this excited over ANYTHING.

"Well... I was considering it..." he said silently. Hinata jumped out of her chair, lunging for her camera. Instantly pressing buttons along the digital device, Neji was blinded by multiple flashes of light.

"Hinata?! HINATA!" Neji yelled, his vision distorted by Hinata's sudden paparazzi attack. Hinata was overly excited, and dropped the camera once she realized what she had done.

"Oh dear... Neji-sama! I'm so sorry! But if you want a MySpace, you need photos!" she said silently, obviously distraught over her spontaneous behavior. Neji said nothing, while he continually rubbed his eyes.

"...are your eyes alright?" Hinata asked. Neji's lilac eyes shifted in the palm of his hands.

"They will be, once the blinking rectangles disappear from my line of vision..." he mumbled. Hinata said nothing back. Looking up, Hinata wasn't even looking in his direction. Instead, her eyes were glued to the computer monitor, typing well over 200 words per minute.

_She has to be using the Byakugan to type that fast..._

Rolling his eyes, Neji's voice raised.

"HINATA!" he yelled. Usually, his roaring anger would cause her to jump up and address him, but today... she remained steadfast, typing away on the computer.

_That's it._

Neji picked up Hinata's camera.

_I can't believe I'm getting ready to put myself out there online... I'll bring this back when I upload the pictures to the page._

Grabbing the wire to connect the camera to the computer, Neji walked out of the door, on his way to his apartment, to boot up his computer.


End file.
